1. Field
The embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an art in which a background part and a foreground part are extracted from an image data, and a color of the foreground part is corrected based on a color of the background part is known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-292333). According to this conventional art, it is possible to suppress a psychological change accrues in the foreground color caused by a contrast with the background color (a color contrast effect) and to enhance a color reproducibility of the foreground part.
Besides, in this conventional art, it is determined whether an image is a solid image in which both the foreground color and the background color occupy large spaces or not, and a color correction is performed when the image is the solid image.
Incidentally, an accrual amount of the color contrast effect accrued psychologically varies depending on various photographing scenes. Accordingly, there has been problems such as the suppression of the color contrast effect goes short, or on the contrary, the color reproducibility is reduced because the color contrast effect is excessively suppressed, in the above-stated determination of the solid image.